1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for dynamic deployment of pin functions on a chip and, more particularly, to an apparatus that is useful for the user to designate the pin functions. In the present invention, the user can appoint functions to selected pins when a chip is to be re-packaged or the number of pins is to be changed. Unlike conventional methods wherein wire bonding is used to change the pin functions, the apparatus for dynamic deployment of pin functions in the present invention integrate selected pins to deploy the pins for input and the pins for output according to the user using a program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor processing has advanced from micro-scale to nano-scale, which multiplies the transistors on a chip. As a result, more complicated circuitry can be formed on the chip that requires more interfaces. Therefore, more and more pins are required to be manufactured in a packaging process.
On the other hand, for integrated circuit (IC) packaging, the number of pins determines the manufacturing cost to some extent. Therefore, the packaging cost could be reduced if only the pins that are used are packaged and the unused pins and/or common pins are not. Conventionally, a wire bonding process is performed to use metal wires to deploy the pins corresponding the circuitry. In this method, the pin functions are deployed without changing the chip circuitry. However, it is disadvantageous in lack of flexibility and in high cost of a bonding machine. In addition, it suffers from low yield when the bonding distance is too long. In this method, the pin functions can no longer be changed when the IC is completely packaged because the pins are fixedly bonded with the IC circuitry
The present invention provides a general IC design concept emphasizing the flexibility in program design and the diversity in hardware selectivity. Therefore, the user can make the best deployment according to the practical uses and such a general IC design concept is widely applicable.